boyarangfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyarang/George Robinson
George Robinson/Boyarang is the main character of the Boyarang Franchise. George is not your average kid, he's actually a rookie (hero) with boomerang powers. As Boyarang, he fights criminals with his super-powered family in Baltimore City. Origin George Robinson is an African American kid-to-man, who was born in Baltimore, Maryland. For the first 9 years of his life, he grew up in Baltimore County, but after his parents died, he was forced to live in the city with his uncle, aunt and their kids. George was born with amazing boomerang powers, which he didn't discover till he was 8 years old. George is a only child to Kathryn and Joseph, nephew to Susan and Carter, and cousin to Kasey, Naomi, and Johnny. When it came to his dad leaving for hero missions, his mom would babysit him until she died in a car accident in 2021, making Joseph quit being a hero for 6 months. When George discovered his powers, Joseph taught him how to control it. When it came to school, George was a hard-working student who respected his classmates, but following the death of his father, George succumbed to depression and isolation, having little effort when he went Middle school. In Middle school, he'd become friends with Sasha Jones, Allie Cooper and Zack Cooper. George would also develop a crush on Sasha towards the end of middle school. But George and Saga being friends also leads him to be picked on by Sasha's Older Brother, Ken Jones, who picks on him because he sees George as a weakling who won't amount to anything, plus he's a over-protected brother. Boyarang and the Elite Rangers As he enters through 7th Grade, 13 year old George Robinson starts to struggle with being a crime-fighting rookie hero and being an average kid. After the events of Boyarang and the Elite Rangers George begins to train with the Mayor to understand and get better controlling and mastering his powers. Boyarang and the Act of Defiance George, recently turned 14, is about to graduated from Middle school, but has become frustrated as Boyarang for not yet becoming Supreme Hero. He's later framed for robbing a bank and sets out to clear his name which Carter, Susan, and the Mayor forbid him from doing, putting him on suspension. He later meets Aden Flames and Glacia, who are Zack and Allie, who offer to help him clear his name, but during the process they uncover more than what they sought out for and Boyarang begins to use Aden and Glacia for personal gain to become a Supreme Hero. Boyarang and the Misguided Deceiver George, now 15, continues to train with the Mayor over the summer to become a Supreme Hero. He's become more rebellious when he seeks out crime as Boyarang, in the concerns of his team. He soon meets Sasha's friend from 'out-of-town," Jennifer Reed, not knowing she has manipulating powers. Once they start dating, George begins to get manipulated by Jennifer's alternate identity, Allura, who makes him turn against everyone he knows including Sasha and the city. Boyarang and the Anti-Uprising Boyarang, almost 17, has become cocky and lazy when fighting crime, neglecting training. So when a mysterious Anti-Society member hacks the TV Stations around the city to send a warning to the Elite Rangers that the Anti-Society Organization is back and offers them a stipulation of what they could do going forward, in which Boyarang speaks behalf the team that they'll take them down just as easily of the mysterious member's threats but it soon becomes Boyarang's and the team's downfall. After the events of Boyarang and the Anti-Uprising George, aged 17 to 18, over the course of the next year and a half, continues to live his life away from being Boyarang, spending time with his now-girlfriend, Sasha, his family more than ever and slowly re-building his son/mother type relationship with the Mayor. He slowly gains respect back from the people of the city, but not everyone forgives him. Boyarang and the Anti-Rebellion Powers Having his father's powers, Boyarang has super-speed and the ability to conjure up powerful boomerangs into his hands, but the one thing he doesn't have is his father's super strength since his mother was just a human with no powers, making Boyarang invulnerable to pain. Appearance/Personality George is an average kid until he puts on his Boyarang mask. George is a fun-loving, sometimes energetic, and smart kid. He has the fighting spirit not to give in to any situation, his parents reference him as Joseph when he was in his late teens to early 20sl. As Boyarang, George likes fighting crime and make jokes and quips about bad guys' lack of fighting skills and make boomerang puns such as: "That's Rang-tactic!" George doesn't take his hero job all that serious, but could if he wanted to, or when he hears about William Bavarian, who killed his dad. After George lost his dad, George made a promise that he would become a supreme hero that pay tribute to his dad. As George aged through the franchise, he becomes more mature and takes crime-fighting more seriously, but would still make jokes and puns. The Creator's Backstory "I made George when I was 11 years old in my first year and month of Middle School. I always dream't going to Hollywood, and that dream inspired me to make a movie. What also inspired me was the Ty The Tasmanian Tiger Video Games I grew up with especially Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue, which can explain the boomerangs. At first, the movie idea's title was stupid, it being Scooterang, which was an ordinary kid, which was me, with an arsenal of boomerangs, riding an electrical powered scooter, yeah not my best work at the time, but luckily I changed it to Boyarang. When it came to characters, the first hero I drew was Boyarang, obviously, but then I had to think and draw his real appearance and I had to come up with a name for this kid and I stumbled upon George Robinson; I think it was because I was a fan of the George Lopez's 2003 Show and I really liked the Disney Movie: Meet the Robinsons, so yeah that really says a lot about the name. My family wanted me to change the name because it sounded like an old name, but George Robinson's name was glued to my head, I couldn't find another name. As I got older, as well as George, his appearance would change too. When I turned 14, I decided to leave George at the age of 13. Throughout my years through Middle School to High School, George's story and origin would come to light in my head, I was thinking that if my idea was a theater movie, would anyone want to know about how this all started, how George got his powers, probably, or probably not, but I went with probably. George is a lot like me, but is also the opposite of me because I am a shy guy in public and George is more out-going than me at times where he likes to express himself, but he is certainly the right kid with a perfect storyline, giving him the lead role for the Boyarang Movie Idea Franchise." Trivia * George was originally 11, based off the age of the creator at the time, but as he aged, George aged as well, and by the time the Creator was 14, he decided to leave George at the age of 13 because "he's not too young but he's not too old either since he's in school and as a young teen, being 13 for most kids means they still have that kid ambition, meaning kids have wild and less simple ideas that they want to do like a music artist, a cop, an actor, being able to fly a plane, when kids have an idea, they try to set out and achieve them, even though they can't do it at the moment or not at all." * George was originally the son of Carter and Susan, sibling to Johnny, Kasey, and Naomi until Joseph was brought along as the new developed character who was originally set as an uncle. * The Creator says George is a lot like him at the age of 15 where he struggled of trying to achieve something he wanted so desperately, struggled with depression, but at times was able to keep his positive attitude up. * George is one of 3 and 1/4 of characters whose character names didn't change since they were developed. * Boyarang originally had 6 extra powers: Duplication, Visions, Super Agility, Somewhat Super Strength, Rage (like a mixture of Dark Eco Jak from Jak 2, Hulk but without turning into a huge green monster and Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan), and the ability to slow down time with his mind. The Creator scrapped them because he didn't want Boyarang that powerful and wanted to go in a more realistic approach. * The Rage forms Boyarang into a powerful energy force that only happens uncontrollably when either his family and friends are about to be killed or tortured or is about to be killed himself. * Boyarang was came up with when the Creator was pretending to be a hero while playing with drumsticks. * George originally had a crush and dated Sasha towards the end of the original concept of the first film and its future titles but it got scrapped because the Creator wanted to the series to take its time on their blooming relationship. * Boyarang is a mixture of The Creator himself, Spider-Man, and El Tigre * Apparently, George and Allie "dated" in elementary school, referenced by Zack. * The outfit Boyarang wears in the first film before he gets an upgrade attire is original and first concept of Boyarang and his design.